Arrête, Arrête
by Pull-Marine
Summary: OS - Il n'ont plus qu'une nuit avant le grand jour. Et il reste un choix à faire. Je suis nul pour les résumés, donnez-moi une petite chance !


**Salutations !**

**Ca fait un bon bout de temps que je n'ai pas écrit de Harry x Draco, mais la semaine dernière, j'ai écouté une chanson qui m'a fortement inspiré, et ce couple-là était tout simplement parfait ! C'est assez court mais j'ai adoré l'écrire, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, comme on sait...**

* * *

La nuit était brumeuse, et c'était peu dire. Une seule ombre se détachait, longue, dans un long pardessus noir très chic. Car c'était un homme très élégant qui marchait sur le trottoir du Square Grimmaurd. Après quelques regards sur le numéro 12, il franchit le portail et sonna à la porte. On lui ouvrit.

« Bonsoir Harry.

- Bonsoir Draco. »

Draco Malfoy entra et mis son pardessus sur un portemanteau. En dessous, il était sur son 31 : un costume tout neuf, fait sur mesure, intensément noir. Harry qui, lui, n'était qu'en jean et chemise, parcourut des yeux les chaussures, le tissu, la cravate, et jusqu'à la broche qui ornait le revers de la veste. Un petit serpent en argent, évidemment serti d'une émeraude.

« Tu es très élégant, dit Harry.

- Je suis content que ça te plaise."

Harry savait très bien quelle précision Draco allait rajouter. Il pouvait essayer de s'y préparer mentalement mais à quoi bon ? Ce qu'il allait entendre allait lui faire mal, autant l'accepter.

"C'est ce que je vais porter. Demain."

Harry se détourna en essayant de garder une contenance. S'avançant vers le buffet, il demanda si Draco voulait boire quelque chose, ou manger un morceau. En sentant une main sur son épaule, il frissonna. Il avait l'impression qu'une fatalité mystérieuse agissait sur le monde entier il savait exactement comment les choses se passeraient ce soir, et demain, et durant toutes ces années à venir…

« Ce n'est pas de ta cuisine que j'ai envie.

…A moins qu'il n'agisse dès maintenant.

- Arrête, Dray. »

Harry repoussa cette main qui risquait de faire fondre toute ses résolutions et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, espérant qu'admirer les étoiles ferait une raison valable. Mais il n'y avait aucune étoile ce soir-là. Le brouillard et les nuages remplissaient le ciel, diffusant une lumière blafarde qui cachait jusqu'à la lune. La main si dangereuse se posa à nouveau sur son épaule. Cette fois-ci, il se retourna.

« Arrête. Ne me touche pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, 'Ry ? demanda le blond, sincèrement surpris.

- Je fais ce que je peux, _Dray_. J'ai toujours fait tout ce que j'ai pu. J'ai été là pour toi dès que tu en avais envie, ou besoin. Mais ce n'est pas demain à quatre heures que tout ça s'arrêtera. C'est ce soir, c'est maintenant que ça se termine.

- Mais pourquoi…..pourquoi faut-il que ça se termine ?" murmura Draco dans l'oreille du brun.

Il avait posé ses deux mains sur ses épaules dans une attitude…..reptilienne.

- Crétin, demain tu te _maries_ !

Le silence fut pesant. Draco se mordait les lèvres en baissant les yeux bien sûr, il allait se marier, il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il était encore totalement « célibataire sur le papier », comme il disait aux débuts en riant. Après ce soir, quelque chose changerait, il l'avait toujours su. Mais pourquoi son mariage devrait-il empêcher Harry et lui de se voir ? Dans sa famille, arranger les mariages et multiplier les adultères ne choquait personne.

Harry, de son coté, sentait encore les mots résonner dans la pièce. Il valait mieux qu'il les ait dit, après tout. Ca rendait la chose réelle, presque banale. Demain, Draco allait signer un contrat de mariage. En signant, il allait confirmer qu'il n'était qu'un lâche, un profiteur, un homme de paille qui voulait le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le cul du crémier.

« Ecoute Harry…

Harry écoutait.

« Ca ne doit rien changer entre nous, ce mariage. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais à porter une alliance ou quoi que ce soit du même genre. Ca ne signifie rien pour moi. »

Harry eut un sourire désabusé : les années avaient passé depuis Poudlard, mais Draco avait toujours gardé ce coté « moi-moi-moi ».

- Mais pour moi, si, ça signifie quelque chose, répondit-il en chuchotant, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus assurée. Je m'en fiche que Pansy Parkinson soit ta petite amie ou ta femme. Le problème…le problème c'est ce mariage. Vous aurez droit à la belle cérémonie, à la fête, aux cadeaux…Quoi qu'il arrive, votre couple sera gravé dans la pierre. Tout ça pour quoi ? Des honneurs, un avenir radieux, de l'argent qui pleuvra de vos deux héritages…Je m'en fous qu'elle soit ta femme. Mais tu préfères ton bonheur facile à celui qu'on aurait pu avoir. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, les bras de son vieil amant l'avaient ceinturé. Il sentait son souffle chaud et eut brusquement envie de lui. C'était violent, c'était un ordre. Et pourtant Harry fit de son mieux pour repousser cette brûlure.

« J'ai dit non.

- S'il te plaît, c'est notre dernier soir.

- Ca, c'est toi qui l'a décidé.

- C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on se verra.

- C'est la dernière fois. »

Draco trembla en l'entendant. Si Harry avait fait plus attention, il se serait peut-être rendu compte que des sanglots les secouaient tout deux. Bien sûr il pouvait céder, il pouvait se jeter dans les bras du blond en lui souriant et en l'embrassant de toutes ses forces.

Tout pourrait se résoudre comme ça il le jetterait sur le lit, s'assiérai sur son bassin comme d'habitude et le serrerait dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pourrait. Ils feraient l'amour une fois, deux fois, une dernière fois, ils pourraient s'endormir tous les deux confiants, sereins, persuadés que tout se passerait pour le mieux. Ils pourraient profiter ensemble de leur dernier vrai soir, à coté duquel s'enchaîneraient des aventures brèves et risquées.

Il pourrait lui dire qu'il était désolé pour tout, qu'il allait faire de son mieux pour que ça marche, même avec Pansy Parkinson dans les parages.

Pansy Parkinson ?

Pansy…

Pansy Malfoy.

"Sors d'ici, Draco."

Les bras autour de lui desserrèrent leur étreinte lentement, comme la vague qui se retire du sable. Harry ferma les yeux en entendant les pas s'en retourner vers la porte d'entrée. Il entendit le grincement de la porte, et plus rien pendant un long moment. S'il se retournait maintenant, il verrait les yeux de Draco et serait incapable de résister. Il finirait sa vie comme le riche amant du fils Malfoy, toujours angoissé qu'on découvre la vérité sur eux, alors que Draco aurait à lui le luxe et le respect. C'était injuste. Draco attendait qu'il se retourne.

Les secondes passèrent lentement.

Puis la porte claqua.

* * *

**Avant toute chose, je reconnais que 95% du scénario de cette fiction vient de la chanson Demain tu te maries, de Patricia Carli. Mais je n'ai pas voulu faire une songfic, juste raconter cette histoire différemment. D'ailleurs, les paroles de la chanson pourraient très bien être chantées par un homme qu'on quitte pour se plier aux conventions sociales, pas vrai ? Je vous conseille de l'écouter**

**Sachez donc que je n'ai aucun mérite pour l'idée générale ;)**


End file.
